1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microwave oven which is suitable for cooking with a pot in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 5 illustrates a conventional microwave oven of the general type. A casing 1 has a cooking chamber 2 formed in it. The cooking chamber 2 has a front opening which is closed and opened by a door 3. A magnetron (not shown) is energized to supply microwaves into the cooking chamber 2. A pot 4 formed from a microwave-penetrable material is sometimes used when boiling or stewing is performed with the microwave oven.
A problem arises when the pot 4 is used in boiling or stewing with the microwave oven. That is, a lid 5 is put on the pot 4 and then, the pot 4 is contained in the cooking chamber 2 for the microwave heating. Food in the pot 4 is usually stirred, another food is sometimes added or a user usually looks into the pot 4 to comprehend progress of cooking during the microwave heating. These works cannot be performed with the pot 4 contained in the cooking chamber 2. The pot 4 needs to be taken out of the cooking chamber 2 every time these works are performed, which results in troubles.
Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Reg. Application No. 2-116208 discloses a rice cooker wherein both of the heating by an electric heater and the heating by a magnetron can be performed. In this rice cooker, an inner receptacle with an upper opening is enclosed in a casing and a rice-cooking receptacle is then accommodated in the inner receptacle. A lid is provided for closing and opening the inner receptacle. The electric heater is mounted on a suitable portion of the casing. A microwave generator comprises the magnetron, a fan, a waveguide and a microwave supply port. The microwave generator is detachably mounted on the casing.
In the above-described rice cooker, the microwave generator is attached to the casing of the rice cooker when the microwave heating is to be executed. The waveguide of the microwave generator faces the interior of the inner receptacle from upward through the inside of the inner receptacle lid when the microwave generator is attached to the casing.
In accordance with the above-described rice cooker, the lid cannot be opened unless the microwave generator is detached from the casing. This causes much trouble when the food in the rice-cooking receptacle is stirred or when the user looks into the rice-cooking receptacle for comprehending the progress of the cooking during the microwave heating.